


Love is Four Walls

by Birds and Bats (funifunirui)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 4 Walls, Cute, Fluff, WHATISTHIS, dick almost dies, f(x) - Freeform, i tried really, idk - Freeform, lovey dovey shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funifunirui/pseuds/Birds%20and%20Bats
Summary: this is inspired by one of my favourite kpop groups of all time! F(x)’s  song, ‘4 Walls’. P.S story is set in YJ!verse.





	Love is Four Walls

~The flower that is emotion, blooms in a short moment  
With not one speck of dust, it perfectly overcomes its beginning  
An unfamiliar blue light shines, the thing that makes me dizzy  
Mysteric, Mysteric 

You weren’t open when it came to people, and you weren’t the most colourful person either. You found it hard to confide in others, and to have them be the reason for your happiness. One might say your skies are grey, but you didn’t mind. At least that way, you would be safe from the pain of getting hurt by the hands of a human. 

Not to say you didn’t have friends. Of course you did, and you hung out and spoke together and did all the things friends would do. You wore a mask over your true self though. A mask that allowed you to feel your friends’ feelings and understand them; but without it, you would never be able to comprehend a world of colour with eyes that saw only monochrome. 

 

~The moment that surprises me, in a deep secluded place, the blue that spreads that is you  
You silently approach me a mirage that is set before only me  
Love is four walls, the mirror that’s filled up by you  
Love is four walls, the mysterious maze

Very few people interested you. Part of your protective shell’s regime was to deal with people only for the sake of the task at hand, nothing more, nothing less. No glances or second looks, just affirmative nods and murmurs of thanks.  
However, it was different this time. You weren’t swayed with looks but you couldn’t help but stare at him whenever he came into the briefing room. The sound of his voice, the way he stood, how his lips moved as he voiced his order to the team. Simple actions like that were enough to get you staring longer than you would have liked. You couldn’t help it though, there was something about Nightwing that had you on your toes whenever he was around. Slowly, but surely, you began to see a tint of blue in your colourless world.

~Opening the door that grew before me, carefully treading towards the light  
And I had the answers, but now they mean nothing cuz these walls caught me here with something  
Opening a new door, as I open them, these four walls grew with you  
These new walls that are different colours again, this new world that I’m falling deeper into

It was long past the ‘staring in silence’ phase. You were now talking. One might ask, what’s so special about a basic human function? Nothing. Except for the fact that you were never a conversation starter, and all of a sudden, you started greeting your team’s leader with a barely audible, ‘hello,’ or ‘good morning,’ and even got as far as to occasionally make small talk and simple jokes. Eventually, your small talks became something a little deeper. He began sharing details about his childhood, how he used to be part of a circus with his parents, and how they were called, “The Flying Graysons.” You didn’t recognise the name, but nonetheless, appreciated how he shared such deep details of himself with you, especially the part where they were killed. When he told you about his parents’ death, you could feel a tinge of sadness hidden deep within the casual tone he used, and it hurt you. It hurt you to know that he had to put up with such a loss, at such a young age. You wanted to protect him from all harm and pain. You wanted him to be happy. 

~A bright light is lit, I can’t take my eyes off for even a moment, you’re beautiful  
Within the invisible mirror that drew me in, you who are not me shines.  
The moment I meet your eyes, you smile to me, my heart’s already blue  
Whenever I take a breathe, the mirage that I see differently  
Love is four walls, the mirror that’s filled up by you  
Love is four walls, the mysterious maze

The team was summoned at midnight on the grounds of a tip that was given to the Justice League about a possible human trafficking ring run by members of ‘The Light.’ The confidential informant suggested that the kidnapped were going to be used for experimentation purposes to create a breed of mindless soldiers that will do their bidding. The team was assembled in the briefing room awaiting Nightwing’s orders. 

“Alright team. Blue Beetle, Robin and Impulse; the three of you are going to be Omega. Your job is to monitor the premises for any reinforcements if we get caught. Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy, the three of you are going to be Beta. You’re in charge of clearing the intense security in the higher levels of the building. Me and F/N are Alpha and we’re going to take care of hacking into the control room and deactivating the pods keeping the kidnappees. Got it?” 

You’ve got to show, show me.  
Show me more,  
Within my large embrace, the surprising fantasy  
The more I get to know you I can’t escape,  
Since whatever is good, till the end of the world, bring me with you.

And with that, the team was dismissed and dispatched. Twenty minutes in, you got a signal from M’gann, and you and Nightwing started moving towards the control room. You took off in a run, wasting no time at all. In a matter of minutes, you both arrived in front of the large, sliding steel double-doors that had a code input on the right side. Before you could even blink, you found the doors sliding open with a certain Nightwing smirking at your surprised look. 

“Did I impress you enough for a date?” smiled Nightwing. You couldn’t tell if he was joking or if he was serious. Deep down you wanted him to be serious, but of course, you could never say that outloud now, could you? 

“Shut up,” you said, rolling your eyes, trying to hide the heat that slowly made it’s way to your cheeks as you went ahead of him into the control room. Nightwing quickly followed and stood by your side in front of the main control panel and hooked up his gadgets to get started. You were supposed to watch his back in case guards got through the two teams and into the room. 

“All done. The pods have been deactivated and everyone else is getting the kidnappees out.” Nightwing unplugged his cord from the main computer and slipped it back into the pocket of his sleeve. 

“That… was quick. I’m impressed” a tiny smile formed on your face. 

“So does that mean I get that date I asked for?” smirked the charming man in black and blue as he leaned against the computer’s desk.  
You found yourself studying every little feature about him. From his obsidian hair, to the curve of his jaw, to his sharp cheekbones. He was effortlessly perfect. He had this effect on you like no other. You wanted more of him, more of who he is. You wanted to meet all of him, including the man he is behind that mask.

 

The moment you spread out your hand, the blue that is you sways like a blue wave  
Slowly becoming more charmed, the mirage that shines clearly

It all happened in a blur. One second he was smiling at you, and the next his palm rested gently against the back of your head, and he pinned you against the desk, shielding you with his body. Your body froze, eyes widened and senses heightened. You heard a sharp bang, followed by the stench of gunpowder. Then, your mind just went blank with nothing left in it but one thought. He covered you. He was shielded you from a bullet that was meant for you, and you were distracted. It was your responsibility to watch his back from any incoming threat, but instead he ended up getting hurt. You screwed up.  
You were still in a buzz, but you managed to lay him down on the ground and put both of your hands against the wound on his torso, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Your heart beat was erratic, it felt like the damn thing was going to burst out of your chest. You couldn’t breathe, you were sweating, your eyes were out of focus. You were shaking uncontrollably but you still kept your hands on that wound. 

\------

“You can see him now.” Your head snapped upwards when hearing the gruff voice. 

“Thanks Batman…” You looked down and quietly made your way to Nightwing’s private hospital room.

“Hey…” You peeked in, and you saw him right there. Leaned against his hospital bed frame, on his phone. 

Looking up from his phone, a smile forms on his sharp features. There he was. The man without the mask, was much more beautiful than your mind could have ever imagined, and his eyes, oh his mysterious yet bright blue eyes. You walked further towards the chair to take a seat by his side. 

“Nightw-” You were interrupted. 

“Dick. Dick Grayson. You probably knew my last name from the story I told you though, right?” Dick gave a quick side smile. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got distracted, I’m sorry you took that bullet for me it wasn’t supposed to happen if I had just paid attention like I should have-” 

Love is four walls, the mirror that’s filled up by you.  
Love is four walls, the mysterious maze.  
It’s beautiful. 

“Y/N you can’t do that to yourself it’s not your fault-” 

“No you listen here. It is my fault. I was supposed to protect you and I failed. You bled in my arms, on my account, and you know what? I’m gonna be selfish and say this. The reason why It hurt me to see you like this was because I care about you. It was because you mean so much to me that you getting hurt wasn’t even about you, it was about me not being able to handle it. It’s because I love you.” The moment those three words left your lips, something was different. A wave of blue painted your sight, with a burst of colour. Your canvas was no longer black and white. It was full of colour, full of emotion. You sat there in silence indulging in the new scenery in front of you, absorbing it, remembering it with every fiber of your being. 

You’ve got to show, show me.  
It’s beautiful. 

You felt a hand gently rest behind your neck, and a soft pair of lips merging with your own. You closed your eyes and let the new emotion fill you. While good things come to an end, you had a feeling that this was certainly not the last good thing you’d be getting. With both of your eyes closed, Dick leaned his forehead against yours. 

“Do me a favor and go out with me already…”

You’ve got to show, show me.  
The mysterious maze.


End file.
